User talk:Anarchyuk/Archive 1
Hello Anarchyuk. Welcome to the Music Wiki. I like your design for a new main page. This wiki hasn't been very active recently, so feel free to edit the main page even if you don't get any response from the community on Talk:Main Page. Please let me know if you need any help editing this wiki. Angela (talk) 05:01, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Greetings Hi, no, unfortunately I don't. I just stumbled upon this wiki drifting marie-celeste like & made some edits. Maybe if we convince Angela that we know what we're doing she'll let us be admins. I'm guessing you're a fellow refugee from wikipedia sick of the deletionists :-p About the Article templates category; all the templates in that category are passive templates used to start an article. They were all just mixed together with every other template but I thought it was worth subdividing them. dyaimz 00:54, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Admin Hi Anarchyuk. Since you and Dyaimz are active here and there are no active admins, I have made you both admins. Please see the admin guide for help and try to avoid the common mistakes new admins make. Please let me know if you need any help. Angela (talk) 06:12, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Logo The new logo you added looks great. However, 57kb is a bit of a big file size for a logo. Is there anything you could do to make it less than 20 or 30kb? Angela (talk) 11:00, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Templates I moved this thread to my talk page to keep it all together. dyaimz 22:47, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thanks, eh? I've been looking for a resource like this, and I would be proud to add to it! Andrew647 23:51, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Re: Hi Well, welcome! Glad to see you've joined. Well, I'm not really sure where the others have gone, as I'd been kind of inactive myself for a while, although I'm trying to get time to update some of the articles lately. Nice talkin' to you, feel free to ask if there's anything else you'd like to know. Jay 06:47, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Forums, tunes, and hubs Hello. sannse is going to come and help with the set up of the forums. The difference between this and the tunes wiki is mostly the software used. The tunes wiki is a magazine-style wiki which has some different features to this one. The idea is that this one would tend toward more encyclopedic information and tunes would tend more towards opinions and news. At the moment, music is part of entertainment, which is being organized by Danny. I suggest you discuss with him about splitting these into separate hubs. Angela (talk) 06:16, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Greetings from WikiSocial - Profiles Just discussing an idea I thought you or your members might be interested in. let me know what you think :-) --Drawde83 17:51, 22 January 2008 (UTC) From Rbarve Hi Anarchyuk, If its inappropriate, let us take out the links I put in; let me know I can undo. vTap provides 'video collection mashup' pages for topics including musicians, including collections of videos on that artist and links to pages for songs and so on. Disclosure: I work there but I thought the links were useful; let me know if thats inappropriate. -- Rbarve Hey, It's me Iron Chef! I have made a short list of things I need help with. They can be found here on my blog. Thank you very much :)! -- 18:46, 15 February 2008 (UTC) AJG hey excuse me but i am ajg and have been editing my page. the info i post is more updated. dont believe me check the soundclick charts on my soundclick profile and they will prove ur posts incorrect. stand up, flyboi, fresh az watever and when the clip stops are the only songs w/ charts. plz stop, thank u - AJG 3-11-08 : Hey sorry bout that, i've just checked it out. it just looked like you were a vandal at first as you blanked some pages. It might be a good idea to create an account so that people know you are AJG. Btw my last change to the AJG page is a template at the top so pls dont think im changing it back again. Thanks :Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 16:46, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Music hub Hi! I'm so sorry I didn't get back to you before -- I got distracted when I read your message, and didn't come back to it. Yes, it would be great for you to add more wikis to the Music hub! We don't want to spotlight wikis that never got off the ground -- but if there are active Music wikis that are being overlooked on the hub, then it would be great to add them. -- Danny (talk) 16:51, 13 March 2008 (UTC) : So would it be alright to add new music wikis such as w:c:blues so that they can get some attention for a while to see if they take off? Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 16:57, 13 March 2008 (UTC) German Music-Wiki If you try to write German, I will try to write English. Maybe we could learn something. :-) Yes I've seen the monaco-skin, but I prefer the monobook because it is more clearly. Greets Judithhh 18:42, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes we have an articel about your favourit band, which is also my favourite band, Nirvana and I have planned to write many articles, which have to do with that band. I try to add the interlangues links to theenglish articels in the necxt days. What did you mean with "Geist Sie mir mit Ihrem Logo in Template:Languages?". Say it in English please and I tray to translate it, because I don't know what you want to say with "Geist". In German "Geist" is something like ghost or Spirit and it doesn't make sense for me in that context. Greets --Judithhh 20:29, 24 March 2008 (UTC) I was trying to say "Do you mind me using your logo in Template:Languages?" (I thought that "geist" might be the wrong word.) Thanks Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 20:46, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Ah. Yes of course, you can use the Logo for that template. Maybe I found some new authors beause of that. --Judithhh 22:22, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Village pump equivalent? Does this wiki have a "village pump" equivalent? --Fandyllic (talk · ) 18:58, 2 April 2008 (UTC) : Well, sort off, we have the Forum but its not very active --'Anarchyuk' (talk) ( ) 19:05, 2 April 2008 (UTC) AJG Blank Pages Yes stunt isnt being released anymore. it had been delayed as an official release and never got to being made into hard copies. Also, yes all those blank pages can be delted. - rapmastaman aka AJG